1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mail boxes, specifically to a mail collection box for mounting behind a mail slot.
2. Prior Art
Mail slots are typically installed through a wall or a door. In residential buildings, the slots are often installed in a garage door. When mail is delivered through such slots, it falls onto the ground, where it is scattered and dirtied. A person picking up the mail must gather up individual pieces, and perhaps dust them off.
Simple rectangular boxes with an open top have been attached behind mail slots for collecting the mail. However, the square comers tend to bind the mail, which bunches up and makes the insertion of additional mail through the slot difficult. Furthermore, when such boxes are installed behind a slot on a garage door, the mail tends to fall out when the garage door is lifted to a horizontal open position.